narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
UchihaKai
The Forgotten Swordsmen There once was a legend of a Long Forgotten Swordsmen who traveled the lands far and wide in persue of his one true love. He followed her far passed his own homeland to the land of Shinobi. He would transfer his own sword techniques into the way of the Shinobi. He picked up their Kenjutsu quickly and took an oath that with his blade he would protect the woman he loved no matter what. He'd use his sword to protect her from everything and everyone. This sword's steel grew stronger as the man's love grew stronger for the woman. The Legend stated that this man's eyes were the color of the blood which stained his blade, his hair the color of the corrupted black hearts of those who have fallen to his skillful bushido. In this Swordmen's travels he came across a wicked hearted Shinobi who moved much like a snake. Kai, enjoying skill and power, tricked this wicked hearted Shinobi into giving the male the Cursed Seal. He mastered the seal unlocking its full power and escaping the clutches of the Shinobi and back into the arms of the woman he loved. He figured that there was a way that you could channel love instead of pure hatred into the seal which allowed him to activate it without the harm which it would cause normally. But this is only a Legend.. A Legend of a Long Forgotten Swordsmen... Right? Village of Origin and Residence Kirigakure (霧隠れの里, Kirigakure no Sato; Literally meaning "Village Hidden in the Mist") is located in the Land of Water. As one of the five great ninja villages, Kirigakure has a Kage as its leader known as the Mizukage. An unusually cause high number of missing-nin seem to originate from this village. A unique classification of ninja known as hunter-nin are specifically tasked with eliminating these defectors. Kirigakure's architecture is composed of several cylindrical buildings, with the Mizukage's palace being the widest and the largest. Like its name, the village is surrounded by a thick mist, with several mountains in the background, making it difficult to find by foreigners. Skills Elemental Association: Raiton,Katon,Hyouton. Kekkei Genkai: Sharingan Locked Classification: Crystal Shadow. Jutsus Raigeki no Yoroi Armor ''' Rank: A Requirements: Electricity Creating Weapon Description: Rotating their weapon, the user surrounds himself with electricity which protects him by electrocuting anyone who makes contact with it. '''Rakiri (Lightning Blade) Rank: S (Kinjutsu) Description: This jutsu is an enhanced form of the One Thousand Birds, and has the same, albeit more powerful, effect. This jutsu requires a larger amount of chakra and better chakra control. This is exemplified in their respective appearances. Where as the One Thousand Birds creates a large mass of chakra in one hand that appears near-white, the Lightning Blade is considerably more concentrated and appears in the normal blue color of chakra. The amount of times this jutsu can be used is limited, usually to 2 times a day in the hands of a less powerful shinobi. Unlike One Thousand Birds, Rakiri can be transfered into both hands,allowing for a more accurate attack, however the overall force is cut by half, for each hand the Rakiri is in. Raikiri Rendan Cut Combo Rank: S (Kinjutsu) Requirements: Chidori Thousand Birds (Raikiri Level) Description: This combo attack has the user punching his enemy twice, sweeping their feet, kicking the enemy two times, smashing the enemy high into the air, and then using Raikiri on the falling victim as the devastating finishing attack. A person hit with this attack will most likely never move again. Raikyu Ball Rank: B Requirements: Electricity Creating Weapon Description: By gathering chakra and creating electricity, the user creates a ball of electrical energy and launches it at the enemy. Rairyu no Tatsumaki Dragon Tornado Rank: A Requirements: Electricity Creating Weapon Description: Gathering electricity onto one spot, the user spins around very quickly, forming it into the likeness into a head of a dragon. Once lightning is drawn upon his body, a spinning current will occur affecting anyone or anything in the area, temporarily trapping them in a spiral-like vortex and causing great damage. This is a fairly destructive jutsu. Raizou Ikazuchi wo Utte Strike Rank: B Requirements: Electricity Creating Weapon Using their weapon, the user creates several thunderbolts that cut through the ground until they hit the enemy. Ranshinsho Body Points Disturbance Rank: A Requirements: Medial History / Proper Medical-Ninja Training Description: By attacking the base of the brain stem with chakra converted to electricity, The user is able to flip the brain's movement signals to the arms and legs. For example, if one tried to move their right arm, their left leg would move in the way they wanted their right arm to move. Category:Characters Category:Male